Mobile phones and other portable electronic devices commonly include a touch screen that acts as both a display screen and an input device. In most cases, the touch screen technology used in electronic devices includes resistive systems including conductive and resistive metallic layers. Other systems can include capacitive and surface-wave based systems. Regardless of the system used, the touch screen should be cared for such that the resistive or other system permitting the operation thereof remains free from damage, for example, to reduce the likelihood of inoperability of the electronic device, permanently scratching the screen, etc. Screen protectors have been developed to protect screens of electronic devices however known screen protectors are generally formed from plastic or other polymers that do not entirely prevent damage to the screen. Furthermore, known screen protectors are plain, unornamented and unappealing such that users typically choose to use their electronic device without a screen protector, thereby substantially increasing the chances of damage to the screen.
Thus it can be seen that needs exist for continued improvement to screen protectors for electronic devices. It is to the provision of screen protector for portable electronic devices meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.